Am I Still Alone?
by Game-d
Summary: Ryou is lonely, and all his friends has their special "someone". Who is there for him? MM Rx?, a bit RxM on the side. (Not good at summarys.)
1. Dream Guy

Since almost everyone have a disclaimer, I mind as well have one too. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I would be damn rich.

This fic is kinda PG13 and R Rated, so just for safety, I will make this R Rated.

Hope you like it.

* * *

----------------------  
Ryou's P.O.V.  
------------------------ 

I was never the one who to be impolite, irresponsible, or rude. I was always a nice young boy. I was always there when people need me. I was always quiet and conservative. I was…no…I am still all of those. Then why don't I have someone who love me. All my friends have someone…Yami and Yugi, Kaiba and Joey, Duke and Serenity and etc.

_Why am I all alone?_

It's not like I don't try. It's not like I'm always so distant. It's not like I'm so ugly that no one can look at me.

_Why am I all alone?_

In high school, I'm always nice and helpful to everyone. There was this one pretty girl named Masaki who was in almost all my classes. She asked me on a date. She said I can pick her up tomorrow night around 7pm. I was all excited and happy when I walked home from school. When I went in to my house I saw Bakura sitting on the kitchen table chewing on a sandwich. I told him all about Masaki and the date tomorrow. He doesn't seem happy for me. Then he told me to do the laundry. Isn't he happy for me?

_Why am I all alone?_

It turned out she playing a prank on me. She said I was a loser to think that she would date me., and stay away from her boyfriend. How dare she?! I didn't do anything! It's her_ boyfriend_ that is_ gay_! I don't have any problem with her "boyfriend" being gay, because I'm Bi myself.

That was high school, now I'm in college. I worked as a part time waiter at Green Café. Why would I work there while my dad send tons of money to me? Because I want to do this on my own. I currently lived in the apartment close to the park. Yeah, I'm alone in my apartment too. Why wasn't my Yami with me? Because he wants to live by himself. He sometimes goes to my house to freeload off some food. He changed a lot, he used to beat me up and say things as if I'm nothing. But now he is a little bit better. No more beating and…well he teased me a lot but nothing crucial.

_Why am I all alone?_

One night, I was walking home after work. I was exhausted. I feel like someone is watching me. So I turned around.

No one.

I was nervous and a little scared. I guess I was paranoid, but you can't be too careless. What if it's a stalker! What if it's a robber! I fasten my pace. When I arrived outside the building, I quickly went inside. Up the elevator and in my apartment. Now I feel like an idiot. Maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. I took a bath and watch some TV. Then I went to bed around 11pm.

I feel something or someone beside me. I was scared because it might be a thief breaking in my apartment. I sleepily open my heavy eyes to see who it is. He notice that I had awaken and start climbing in my bed. I immediately sit up and started my pathetic attempt of getting the phone to call 911, but I was too late. He trapped my legs, hands, and body with his. I try struggling and moving to get away. Obviously he was stronger than I am. He began ravishing me and I start to struggle more.

"Shhh…don't be afraid…didn't you wish that someone would be with you? I'm here. Your dream guy."

_My dream guy…._

WHAT THE HELL?!?! Am I really dreaming?!

My thoughts were cut by his soft and warm lips on my own. He went slow then he start to use his tongue to pry open my mouth as if asking permission. I quickly allow him. I don't care anymore. It feels so good and right. I don't want to be alone anymore. Now I have someone, even if he is not real.

_Am I still alone?_

* * *

So….how was it? Green Café is just something I made up, not real. Now, the question is…who is this "dream guy"? And is Ryou dreaming or is it real life? And what is this feeling that someone is following Ryou? Is it someone who is really following him or is it just paranoid Ryou? Questions, Questions. 

Bakura: HEY, LOOK! RYOU IS DRUNK RUNNING OUTSIDE NAKED!  
Silent: WHAO! REALLY!  
Bakura: No…I wish…so...r you gonna do that for me!  
Silent: - -………..You see that button down there? Yeah, that one…now press it to see Ryou running down the streets naked!  
Bakura: press WOW! HOLY SHIT! IS THAT REAL?! WHAO! HOW LONG IS THAT THING?! OMFG! WWOOOOWWW!…--''…I see nothing.  
Silent: -look around-


	2. Malik?

Yeah!! Second Chapter!! Whoooooo! Haha.

Disclaimer: You see this "disclaimer" thing so much, you should know what this means.

--------------------------------  
Ryou's P.O.V.  
--------------------------------

I woke up the next morning feeling great! I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and such. I look at

myself in the mirror. I was smiling like an idiot. That dream was amazing and I can't thinking about it.

When I arrived at work, no one was there. I wonder what happened? Then I heard my boss tell me to go to the kitchen. Hey! That's the guy from Battle City!

"This is Malik. He's new, so show him around." by that said, my boss went out the door.

After my boss left, there was an uncomfortable silence…what should I say? I'm too shy to do anything.. Arg…I gotta get out more. Maybe hang out with Bakura in the bar sometime.

"Uhh…hey, we met again. Remember me? From the alley? " Ok, now I feel foolish for saying that. But then he smiled. "Of course, how can I forget such a beautiful creature like you." I blush at his words.

--------------------------------  
Malik's P.O.V.  
--------------------------------

I smirk. He is definitely cute when he blushes.

/ Isn't he as adorable and beautiful as in Battle City, Marik? /

/_Yes, he is./_

And look at that, he is definitely the one I want. Malik indicating Ryou nice ass.

/_Yes. He will be ours./_

I could just remember the first time we met Ryou like yesterday.

---------Flashback--------

I was going to my place to sleep, when a sudden shadow appeared.

"Who are you and what do you want?" (A/N: ok…this is on TV once so I don't really remember…so work with me here people.)

"Heh. You are against the pharaoh?"

The figure stepped into the light, I remember seeing him with the pharaoh. He have long waist length spiky hair, fair tan skin, lean, and tall. One word. Hot. Maybe with a leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt might compliment his beautiful body. He was wearing a blue and white stripped shirt and blue jeans. Oh well, he still look hot though.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"My name is Bakura, and I want your millennium item." Wow, that guy is forward isn't he. Right to the point.

My rod (A/N: Not that "rod" hentais.) eh, he might have some use to me. Like stealing the god cards for example.

"My millennium rod? I will, once you can give me something I want."

He raised a delicate white eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"We shall work as partners and steal the god cards. Mwahahaha. Then I will give you my millennium rod."

He look like he is thinking about this. "Alright, but if you betray me; I will kill you."

"I will not betray you."

"Fine then…" He took out a switch knife and cut himself in the arms. My eyes widen.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I am trying to help you. Now, take me to the pharaoh and say that some thieves tried to steal from me in the alley; and you helped me. So you could get close to them and steal the god card from the pharaoh."

Not a bad plan. "Alright."

Then a bright light appeared. I shield myself from the brightness with my arm. Then Bakura collapse into the ground. I ran to Bakura to see what happened. Then I see those brown soft eyes. He wasn't Bakura, I guessed he is Bakura's host. By Ra, he is beautiful. Like a fallen angel. I can't help myself from staring at this delicate creature. Never have I known that something on this world could be that beautiful.

"Huh, who are you?…And where am I?" His voice is really soft. He looked around to get a hint of where he is.

I snapped out of my trance and answered him. "We are in an alley. I saved you from those theives who try to attack you."

"Oh, thank you very much." He smiled warmly. Oh god, that smile is amazing. _He _is amazing.

------------End Flashback----------

Suddenly Ryou turn around.

"Malik? Malik?" Ryou waving his hand in Malik's face. "Were you paying attention to me?" sounding upset and putting on a adorable pout.

"Yeah, I was."

/_Yeah, you were…to his ass./_

Like you weren't too.

/_……../_

"Malik, are you alright?" worried Ryou. "Yeah, I'm absolutely fine." after that said, I winked at him. Hoping he would get what I'm saying. THERE IT IS! Ahhh…the blush. He's very cute when he blushes. I want to make him blush more.

"Thank you for everything, Ryou. I'm gonna go back to work." I said seductively.

--------10:00pm-------

"Bye everybody!" Ryou yelled to the others before he leave.

"Hey! Wait up Ryou, I'm going too!" I yelled as he start to walk away.

"Oh, hey Malik." He smiled shyly. He is so innocent. I want to break it, yet I want to cherish it. He is certainly an angel. I can't wait to get a taste of him. I wonder what does he tastes like. Probably vanilla. But I won't know for sure. I gotta make him fall in love with me.

"Ryou, wanna go out to eat something?"

"Uhhh, sure…why not."

"I know this Chinese restaurant, the food there is delicious." Not as delicious as you.

"Ok, where is it?"

"It in the right corner of Holston."

* * *

That street is made up. Hope you like it s far. You must be wondering, where the hell is Bakura?!? This is a Bakura/Ryou story right?! Soon, he will appear and protect Ryou from Malik's evil grasp. Yeah, I know… I exaggerated lots of stuff. Like the beauty of Ryou and such. I'm like making Ryou a God. A person that can't help but to be beautiful, delicate, and all those nice things.

Questions: Who is really the dream guy? Bakura or Malik? Is it really just a dream? Just horny Ryou?! And is it Bakura or Malik following Ryou? Or is it just Ryou? Is it just Bakura and Malik that is the one in love with Ryou? Not another person? Yes, I am just making this as mysterious as it gets.


	3. Bakura is my boyfriend?

I have a headache…I think I'm sick…and I cough a lot.. Man…so gay, I was gonna go to see the incredibles…..but noooo, it had to rain…most importantly…it started snowing and raining!! Wtf!!?!?! Man…gay man.

Disclaimer: Don't be stupid. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I were, I wouldn't be here writing this, I would be in my secret safe counting hundred bills...Haha.

------------------------------------  
Ryou's P.O.V.  
------------------------------------

The restaurant is really great! The food is delicious. I should come here more often.

"So, how's your Orange Chicken? Good?" Malik said.

"Good. This place is fantastic! I should bring Bakura here." Taking another bite of my half eaten chicken.

--------------------------------  
Malik's P.O.V.  
--------------------------------

Bakura? Oh, his Yami…almost forgot about him. He didn't do as he had promise! He didn't help me get the god cards! That little fucker. He stole some of my jewelry and some expensive Egyptian pottery! Man…when I get my hands on him…think Himself strangling Bakura and shaking him MWHAHA.

Ok. Now I have to pretend to not know him. "Who's Bakura. Not your boyfriend I hope." I laughed. Whao….He better not be!

"No…." Said Ryou quietly. HAH! Knew it!

"So, still didn't answer my question yet. Who is he?" I asked as if im really interested; which I'm not.

"He's…uh…my roommate." I know he's lying. in sing song voice Anyway, I don't blame him. How else would he explain Bakura. I mean…you don't just go out and say "Look! He's my Yami! He's 5,000 years old! He's a spirit!" I certainly wouldn't with my Yami. Speaking of my Yami, I wonder where he is. After battle city. The Yami got separated from their hikari. And hell breaks lose. I think my Yami is probably drinking or having sex with someone hot. Hah. People thought he was a prostitute and gave him money once. He felt so insulted. So he stole their valet and use his credit cards till it melt…Haha. Sky rocket his payments. Eh, I'm getting off subject. Right.

"Really, I would like to meet him sometime." Haha, good one Malik. Get into his house then seduce him. Great plan. Think I'm gonna get laid tonight. Look at me, who can resist my charms and good looks. (A/N: Hahaha, cocky bastard.)

"Uhh..yeah. Sometime."

"Maybe tonight." Yup, tonight would be great!

"Umm…Bakura doesn't like guest coming into his apartment." Nice try Ryou, but I'm still going.

"That's ok, I'm sure he will learn to like me." Am I getting too pushy?

----------------------------  
Ryou's P.O.V.  
---------------------------

Oh crap!! Why does he wanna go to my apartment so badly?! (A/n: Innocent little Ryou. Oblivious to the world and that MALIK WANT TO FUCK YOU MAN! Lol…) I think I need to call Bakura. Mind link time.

/Bakura? Are you there?/

_Yeah, what do you want?_/

Where are you?

/_In your apartment. You need to go grocery shopping, because I ate all of your food. smirk And why aren't you home yet?/_

I'm in a Chinese restaurant. And….

/_What!?!? And you didn't bring me with you?!!/_

It just came up. You see, this new guy working at Green Café ask me to go there. So, I did. Now, he wants to go to my apartment.

/_ Oh…I see. You want me get out so you could fuck him./_

No no…I don't want too. And I said you are my roommate, and he wants to meet you.

/_ Meet me? He wants to fuck you man./_

Really? Well, help me out here! I don't want him…I mean I don't like him that way.

/ _Alright…I will be here. Just bring him./_

Thank you so much Yami! You're the best!

/_I know./_

Ok…all set…

"Ok…if you really want to come." He smile after I said that. I don't know if it is just me, but when I told him I was with another guy, he doesn't sound too happy. Maybe its just me, I have a crush on him for 3 years…I don't know if you could even call it a crush anymore. I think about him all day long. He always put up this cold-hearted cool guy face, but I know inside he is just lonely. Why he move out? He could have stayed with me. I have enough room for one more person. Well, at least I still get to see him.

We ride back to my house and we are going to the elevator. I'm a little scared of the motorcycle.. And I Malik is reckless. He does all those dangerous things. I have to hold on to him tighter. And I think he liked that too. Crap, why is this happening to me?!!?! Cant it be Bakura who wanna consummate me!! Yes, I am shameless to wanting my Yami. Ahh!! Dirty Ryou!! Stop thinking those thoughts! Bakura might hear you!! Oh crap! I didn't cut my link! Ok, that's better, I had cut it off right now.

We are here now….outside. I quickly send Bakura a warning.

We are outside!

I walked up to my door, Malik followed. I put my key in and twisted the handle. I opened the door and my eyes widen. Bakura is standing there cooking something in his BOXERS! OFMG! It looks familiar….OMFG!! ITS MY BOXERS!! Hmm, he doesn't look bad in it…I cant's help but stare at his body. That nice tan, hard abs, and a little nice curvy shape of his body. Ahh! Ryou, snap out of it! What the hell is he doing?!?! …XX I went in and look back at Malik. He seem shock as well. Now for my acting.

"Hey, Bakura! What are you cooking?" Walking closer to him as I speak. I try not to stare at his half naked form. OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG!! I want to explode, he is so sexy and hot.

-----------------------------  
Bakura's P.O.V.  
-----------------------------

Haha, Ryou's having guy trouble. Better help him out. Hmm, what should I do? ……….I got it!

We are outside!

Showtime! I quickly pull my black shirt over my head and took off my leather pants leaving myself with my sexy black thong. Hmm, where should I put it? I ran to Ryou's room and threw my clothes in his room without looking. I wasn't looking so it look more casual. Then I open one of Ryou's drawer, Haha..I found some really cute boxers. Bunnies, stars, British flag, and lots more. Aha! I found a black boxer. I put slipped it on, then went out into the living room. Then I stuff my thong inside the couch. The more I thought about this, the more hilarious this is gonna be.

Oh shit! I forgot my spaghetti! I ran to the pan in the kitchen and then the door opened.

Ryou looked shocked. Haha. And the guy behind Ryou is…MALIK?!!!?!?!? WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY THE FUCK IS HE HERE!?! OH SHIT MAN….he must had took a liking to _my_ hikari. Well, guess what fucker! No one touches what's MINE! THAT'S RIGHT! HE'S **_MINE_! _MWOI! _**And fuck you fuckers who attempt to steal him! (A/n: Possessive ne?)

"Hey, Bakura! What are you cooking?" Haha, I can see Ryou blushing madly. Think he's trying to pretend like this is normal.

"Spaghetti. Want some?" Sticking out my tongue to test the taste.

------------------------------  
Ryou's P.O.V.  
-----------------------------

"Spaghetti. Want some?" OMFG! He's ticking out his tongue!! I can't help but mourn at the sight. I think he heard me, because he was smirking at me in this you-like-that-don't you way. Damn him for being so sexy. Damn him! Yes, my personality is not so innocent anymore. You try living with a 5,000 year old Yami and not lose some of your innocence. Like to see you try!

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I assured them. I need to cool down. Too…much…sexiness…

--------------------------------  
Normal P.O.V.  
--------------------------------

"What do you think you are doing here?!" yelled Bakura.

"I'm working at this Café with Ryou, so…." Start Malik.

"Cut the crap. WHAT DO YOU WANT?" yelled Bakura.

Malik smiled. "Isn't Ryou beautiful?"

"Yes, he is. Don't be foolish and try something on him. He is _mine_!" emphasizing the word mine with possessive-ness and pointing to himself.

"He isn't yours!" glared Malik.

"Yes he is! Why do you think I live with him?" glared Bakura.

"Because you are his roommate!" Malik glared back.

"Really? Is that what he told you?" Bakura glared harder.

"Yes." hissed Malik.

They got into a glaring contest. Then Ryou entered the kitchen from the bathroom.

"What's going on?" asked Ryou.

"Nothing." they said in unison.

Then Bakura turned off the stove and scope up some spaghetti on his plate. Then Bakura walked to the living room which is right across form the kitchen. He sat down and turn on the TV. Ryou grabbed the remote and start surfing for something worthwhile to watch. He finally decided on this comedy show.

With Ryou in the Middle and Malik in the right of him, and Bakura on the left of Ryou.

"So…which college do you go to Malik?" Ryou trying to start a conversation.

"Tokyo U." Malik smiled proudly.

"Me too, why haven't I seen you there before?" asked Ryou.

"Because I just moved here form Egypt." answered Malik.

"Oh…I see." said Ryou. The conversation was not working too well. Ryou turned to his left and saw some spaghetti sauce on Bakura's lips. He suddenly have the urge to lick the sauce off Bakura's lips. His urge got stronger when Bakura try to lick off some of the sauce. He miss a spot. Ryou didn't notice himself moving closer to Bakura…closer…closer…closer…then…

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed Malik. Ryou snapped out of his trance, and saw Malik standing there holding up a black thong.

"Hehe," smiled Bakura. "That would be mind."

"Oh, ewwwwwwww." said Malik holding the black thong with the tip of his thumb and index finger. Then he threw the thong back at Bakura. The thought of touching Bakura's thong was disgusting to him.

"RyoRyo, why didn't you put that away?" asked Bakura.

"I…I….I…I didn't know it was there." stuttered Ryou. What was Bakura trying to do? Acting like his boyfriend?

Bakura, what are you trying to do?

/_I'm trying to be a beautiful, pretty pink ballerina. What do you think I'm doing!? To be your boyfriend, duhhh! You want his to stop that interest in you right? This is the fastest way./_

Ok…

Then Bakura scoot over to where Ryou is and kissed him on the lips…a quick kiss…too quick for Ryou's liking. "Bad RyoRyo, you should have found it." said Bakura teasingly. Ryou blush immediately by the kiss and the words made Ryou as red as the spaghetti sauce. "Now I have to punish you." teased Bakura. Then Bakura looked at the clock then at Malik. "Malik, don't you think its late. You should go home, it's a school day tomorrow." said Bakura. Malik use his full power death glare at Bakura. If glares could kill, that glare could slaughtered thousands of people.

* * *

Ok, my computer suddenly restart on me while I was writing this! So I have to retype this….shit man. Anyway, from my memory, this is all I got. Hope you like it. The questions that I said in the earlier chapters haven't been told yet. Well, you just have to read to find out. Hmmm, maybe I should try this cliffhanger thing. -smiles-

* * *


	4. What now?

Another chapter!!

----------------------------  
Malik's P.O.V.  
---------------------------

--In his own Lair.--

How dare he!!!! He doesn't deserve Ryou! "Argh!!" I cry out my anger. I can't believe Ryou will love that…that…piece of useless shit! Damn that fucking tomb robber. I will destroy him! I will send him to the seven realms of hell! He will know not to mess with me! He make so piss! Ryou wouldn't love him anymore if he cheated on him will he? -insert evil laugh- Of course he WON'T! Hahaha! Just watch Bakura!! I will take Ryou away from you within your bare arms! Just watch! -more evil laugh-

(A/N: That freaken psycho. -shakes head- But we still continue to love him. -smile- Keyword: WILL)

--------------------------------  
Ryou's P.O.V.  
--------------------------------

Things became awkward after Malik left, or maybe it's just me. I don't know what to think anymore. I love that kiss he gave me. It sent shivers throughout my body. I love him. But does he love me? It was late, so I offer him to stay at my place until tomorrow. Now he's in the shower. I wish I'm there with him. Things will get more exciting. Crap, I'm being too perverted nowadays. It's all his fault!! Damn his sexiness! Goddammit!

--------------------------------  
Bakura's P.O.V.  
--------------------------------

Oh shit Oh shit Oh SHIT! What am I gonna do now…I kissed him, I hugged him, I ……I kissed him….Hope he doesn't know that I love him. I know he doesn't love me, who can love a monster like me. After what I did to him in his high school years made me gave up hope for Ryou loving me. I hate Ryou! But I love him. I hate him for making me love! I hate him for making me feel! I hate him for breaking my cold barrier! I hate him for being so goddamn beautiful. I beat him up because he is too beautiful. It's too dangerous to look at him when he not beaten to a bloody pulp. He's dangerous. Ryou's dangerous. He can make me do thing without my consent.

Ryou got beaten up at school, and I helped him. Through our mid link, he told me to not hurt them….so I didn't…I took all of their beatings! For what?!! **_FOR HIM! _**I could've fought back! But no..I didn't! Because of pathetic, little, weak hikari!! I know he will get mad at me if I killed them…I can't stabd it when he gets mad at me! He won't talk to me. He won't show any sign of knowledge of me! I hate it! Almost as much as I hate Ryou!

Why did I stop beating him and such. Because….

_  
I was afraid…_

Afraid of him leaving me. Of hating me for life! But isn't that what I want?! Yes, it is. I betray myself for Ryou. I can't help but love my beautiful tenshi. He's too precious to me. If anyone ask me to give up my life for Ryou,……I will. He's my _life_! Ican't live without one day not seeing him. I wait at his apartment just to take one look at him. The sight of him makes me happy. I don't even know the word happy until I met him. My love for him is…no words can describe how much.

_I love him._

I'm taking a cold shower. The sight of him and the kiss…make me damn hard. He has so much power over me.

_I hate it. _

I finish my shower and slide back the glass door. Then I notice that I don't have any clothes to change, and I don't have a towel. Ohh shittt…

"Ryou!!" I yelled out from the bathroom.

"Yes, Bakura?"

"I need a towel and clothes to change!"

"O…okay." Hah! He's blushing! I can tell from our link.

--------------------------------  
Ryou's P.O.V.  
--------------------------------

Bakura doesn't have a towel for any clothing! I blush at that thought. I went to the little closet where I store all the towels, pillows, and blankets. I quickly snatch a fluffy white towel to Bakura. I knock on the bathroom door.

"Bakura! I got your towel!"

"Ok, hold on." Omg! Is he gonna come out naked?! Then a wet hand stick out form the door. I put the towel in his hands and he quickly took it and locked the door. After five or ten seconds, he came out all wet. I stared at his glistened upper body and his strong structured legs. He tied the towel over his lower private area and walked out of the bathroom. Smoke spread through the door. Making Bakura look like VERY HOT RIGHT NOW. I drooled. How can I not? He is gorgeous.

"Ryou, do you have any clothes that I can use?" He asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah…follow me."

I look in my bedroom closet to find some clothes for Bakura. I rather him not cloth…at all. Aha! I found it! This should fit! I tried to get the white T-shirt with a teddy bear on it and a black PJ pants. I dropped the T-shirt on the floor. I bend over to…

­--------------------------------  
Bakura's P.O.V.  
--------------------------------

Oh dear Ra! Some one up there must love me right now, because I'm getting a very nice view here! Ryou has such a hot ass. Then he turned around top hand me my clothes.

" What the fuck?!" I hold up the teddy bear T-shirt.

Ryou giggled. "Gomen Bakura, but that's all I could find for you."

"Are you sure?" The great, almighty, and _dignified_ King of Theives **will not **wear that _undignified_ piece of clothing! I will not! I won't allow it! Uh-uh! Not me! I'm not wearing it!

"Please Bakura, just wear it, that's all I could find." Oh shit, I'm in deep shit. HE'S USIN THE PUPPY EYES! Noooooo!! I won't fall for it!! I WON'T! …….

"Fine." I give up. I my love wants me to wear it, I will wear…it…(A/N: Not your love. Bakura: He _will _as soon as make him _mine_! )

Ryou went to the living room to give me some private time to change. I changed quickly and look at myself at Ryou's full length mirror. I look….undignified with that goddamn T-shirt! I went out to the living room to join Ryou. He looked at me and start laughing. Argh!

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" He's not listening to me! It's not funny! I glared at him.

--------------------------------  
Ryou's P.O.V.  
--------------------------------

Awww….Bakura look so cute in that t-shirt. That glare he is giving me isn't working, because the t-shirt make him cute!!

"Argh…forget it!" He took off the teddy bear t-shirt I gave him. YES! Even better! Topless! Tonight is even better than I expected.

* * *

.......TBC? 


	5. Who is it?

Sorry!! Yeah, I know that this chapter is REALLY REALLY REALLY short,I promise to write a longer chapter next time.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

----------------------------  
Ryou's P.O.V.  
----------------------------

I feel someone beside me in my bed. Is it Bakura? What doe he want?

I gasp when I feel a wet, warm tongue made its way on my neck. I jumped, then I feel a hand against my chest preventing me from going anywhere. "Don't be afraid, its me." He whispered. I was confused, was it Bakura? When he started kissing me, I know it's me "dream guy". I can recognize the addicting taste that only he can have. He came back. I smiled, because I was beginning to miss him. We kissed passionately on my bed. He move away from the kiss. I whine at the absent of those soft, warm lips. He lick the base of my earlobe and start swirling his tongue. I mourn at his amazing skills, and the feeling its giving me. I was aroused. He rubbed his member against mine. "More…" I mourn. He made a trail on my neck down to my chest, stopping to tease my harden, pink nipples. When he think I have enough torture, he begin his journey downward again. He dip his tongue in my belly button. Oh my god….

His hand rubbing my thigh and the other on my stomach. Avoiding the need. "Please…." I begged. "What do you want me to do?" he whispered. " I…I…I want you to…to s…su...suc...my..…" I would've blush at what I'm going to say. The I feel the greatest feeling in my life. He lick the tip of my member and start swirling his tongue around the head. I hold on the sheets to not prevent myself from pulling his head. Everything in my mind went blank when he took all of me in his wondrous, warm mouth.

---------------------  
Dream Guy P.O.V.  
----------------------

I love the pleasured mourns of Ryou. I became to make a game of how loud Ryou can get, and what's his pleasure spots. He is…an amazingly beautiful creature. I love him, but…I can only appeared in his dreams. He won't accept me…I just know it. I suck harder on his member receiving more mourns from him. I can tell that he won't last long. I stopped sucking, and got a whine from the lost touch.

"I got plans." I smiled at my "plans". I pull out my lube from the bedside which I put when I came in. I lube up my fingers and put one in my angel.

"Shhh…relax…" I whispered, tickling his ear. I feel him relax and start loosening his hole. After a few minutes, I put in second finger in. I did a scissor-like motion with my two fingers. I did that for a whole and put in third and final finger in him, loosening him more. When I think he's ready, I put my hard, aching member near his hole. Then I start to think more clearly as what I'm going to do. NO! I won't take Ryou without his knowledge of me existing!! I WILL NOT! He wouldn't want to give away his virginity like this! I don't want him to lose his virginity like this. I want him to see me clearly and know that it's me that he will lose his most treasured thing to me. I swiftly got out of bed and get everything of evidence that I have came here and to give the illusion that this is just a dream. I use my shadow powers to make Ryou sleep and think this is a dream.

-------------------------------  
Ryou's P.O.V. - 2hrs later.  
--------------------------------

I woke up from this amazing dream that I have. I looked outside and see that it's dark. It must be in the middle of the night. I looked at my digital clock and see that it's only 4:37am. I'm very confused over this dream guy right now. Whenever I dream about him, he never ever finish what he started and I have an empty (and horny) feeling when the dream is over. It's so real. I got out of bed to get something to drink. The room where Bakura sleep in is opened. I drooled at the sight. He is wearing nothing but his..my boxers and in a _very _sexy pose. And something addition to it is seeing he hugging a white pillow. I wish I was the pillow. To be hold in Bakura's strong arms and pressed to Bakura's warm smooth body. Yeah…in my dreams…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this "dream guy" really existed!?!? Is it Bakura?!? Or was it Malik?!!? Or was it someone else?!?! Who can it be?!?! And wow, Ryou is really lusting over Bakura…


End file.
